Mondlicht
by Miharu-Honey
Summary: Kagome wohnt allein in einer Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung und hat auf eine andere Schule gewechselt. Sie möchte ihre Vergangenheit und das grausige Ereignis, welches ihr Leben zerstört hat, hinter sich lassen. Auf der neuen Schule trifft sie Sesshoumaru.
1. Prolog: Endgültiger Abschied?

_Hi ho! wink_

_Ich habe mich nun mal an das Pärchen SessxKago rangewagt. Irgendwie haben die beiden einen besonderen Reiz auf mich ausgeübt, weil ich noch nie etwas über die beiden geschrieben habe. Mit der Zeit kann es doch ein wenig ermüdend sein immer nur InuxKago zu schreiben. ""_  
_Nun. Diese ff wird eine Achterbahn der Gefühle. Von Liebe, Hass, Wut über Verzweiflung, Begehren und Freundschaft. Von allem wird etwas enthalten sein. Außerdem wird sie mit einer ordentlichen Portion Humor gepfeffert sein. _  
_Und nun: Lasst euch von den Charakteren und deren Geschichte mitreißen und mögen sie euch für eine kurze Zeit in eine andere Welt entführen._

_**Prolog: Endgültiger Abschied?**_

Ein schmaler Lichtstrahl fiel auf ihr blasses Gesicht, ließ ihre Haut wie schimmerndes Porzellan erscheinen. Staubkörner tanzten im Licht. Der Geruch von altem Holz lag in der Luft.

Meine Augen folgten der einsamen Träne, die langsam ihre Wange hinab rann. In ihr brach sich das Licht der Sonne und ließ den Tropfen wie eine durchscheinende Perle wirken. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut. Sanft strich ich mit meiner Hand über ihre Wange. Meine Sinne erfassten jeden einzelne Pore, jedes einzelne Härchen, das sich unter meiner Berührung aufstellte. Ein Schauder erfasste ihre zierliche Gestalt. All meine Sinne waren geschärft und allein auf sie ausgerichtet. Ich wollte jede Minute, jede Sekunde, jeden Augenblick hiervon in mein Gedächtnis brennen.

Ich beugte mich vor.

Ihr Kleid raschelte, als sie nervös einen kleinen Schritt zurückwich. Der rote Satinstoff strich über den Boden und über ihre Haut. Leise knarrte das Holz unter ihren Füßen. Eine kleine Staubwolke wirbelte auf, als sie auf eine lose Bodendiele trat. Kurz huschte ihr Blick nach unten. Ihre langen Wimpern malten kleine halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihr Gesicht.

Die Träne tropfte zu Boden. Meine Ohren zuckten leicht, als sie das sanfte 'Pling' erfassten, mit dem der kleine Wassertropfen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ein Laut, für ihr menschliches Gehör nicht wahrnehmbar. Die Träne hinterließ einen feuchten Punkt auf dem Boden, fast unsichtbar und sickerte in das Holz.

Sanft legte ich meine Hand an ihr Kinn. Sie hob ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren von einem warmen Braun. Ihr Blick so tiefgründig und doch unergründlich.

Ich lehnte mich noch etwas weiter vor, strich mit meiner Nase über ihre Wange. Legte dann meine Lippen sanft auf ihren Mund. Sie schmiegten sich perfekt auf ihr Gegenstück. Wie ein Puzzelteil an das andere. Jedoch nur so kurz, dass ihr keine Zeit blieb, meinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Nach kurzem Zögern legte ich meinen Kopf auf ihre rechte Schulter. Mein warmer Atem kitzelte sie. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sanft fanden meine Lippen ihren Weg in die Vertiefung unter ihrem Kinn. Ich küsste sie auf die Stelle, unter der ihr Puls so offensichtlich raste. Sie erzitterte unter meiner zärtlichen Berührung. Ein wohliger Seufzer entglitt ihren Lippen. Ich lächelte leicht. Wusste ich doch um die Tatsache, wie verrückt ich sie mit meiner Liebkosung machte. Sie schloss die Augen. Vorsichtig küsste ich sie auf ihr Augenlied. Ganz sanft. Meine Ohren zuckten erneut, als sie das rhythmische Schlagen ihres Herzens vernahmen. Immer schneller schlug der pumpende Muskel gegen ihren schützenden Knochenmantel, als wolle er jeden Moment aus ihrer Brust springen. Wieder wanderte mein Mund zu ihrer Wange. Zärtlich schmiegten sich ihre Lippen an die meinen, als sie die Initiative ergriff und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Der Kuss wurde allmählich intensiver, vereinte all unsere Gefühle in sich, die wir füreinander empfanden. Liebe, Leidenschaft, Begehren...Nach einer Weile löste ich mich von ihr. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Schnell und ungleichmäßig. Ich schloss die Augen und hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sanft löste ich mich aus ihrem Klammergriff. „Es ist Zeit." Leise kamen diese drei Worte über meine Lippen.  
„Nein!", wisperte sie immer noch nach Atem ringend.  
„Doch." Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über ihre zierliche Gestalt wandern.  
Lange standen wir einfach nur da. Versuchten den unvermeidlichen Moment so lange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern.  
Dann wandteich mich um. Meine Füße waren bleischwer. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ich endlich an der großen Flügeltür angekommen war.  
Plötzlich hörte ich eilige Schritte, die leise über den uralten Holzboden glitten. Schon spürte ich ihre Arme um meine Taille. Ein leises Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille. „Geh nicht... bitte..."  
Ich schloss die Augen. Es tat weh. Eine eiserne Klammer legte sich um mein Herz. Quetschte es unbarmherzig zusammen. „Ich muss." Mit diesen Worten löste ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung.  
Ich drehte mich um. Gestattete mir einen letzten Blick auf ihr trauriges Gesicht.  
„Wann kommst du zurück?"  
Meine Lippen blieben stumm.  
Ich sah wie die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzte. „Du kommst nicht zurück...?" Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Ich schlug die Augen nieder - konnte es nicht länger ertragen sie so zu sehen.  
Dann wandte ich mich von ihr ab. Ich hörte wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich ihre zusammengesunkene Gestalt, mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen auf dem Boden knien. Ihr Blick voller Schmerz und Unglauben auf meinen Rücken gerichtet.  
Ein glatter Bruch... war mein letzter Gedanke, als die große Flügeltür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel…

_ Der Geist ist demselben Gesetz unterworfen wie der Körper: Beide können nur durch beständige Nahrung erhalten werden._  
_Luc de Vauvenargues_

_Und wie fandet ihr's?? Ist es mir gelungen, die Gefühle der Charaktere richtig rüberzubringen?? Konnte man sie vielleicht auch nachempfinden??_

_Im I-net hab ich noch ein Bild gefunden, dass, finde ich, sehr gut zum Prolog passt. Wer Lust hat es sich anzuschauen, hier ist der Link:_ http://technoelfie. _  
Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf eure Reviews!_

_bis dann!_  
_lg Miharu_


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Anfang?

Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Anfang

**Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Anfang?**

Leise trommelte der Regen gegen das Fenster.

Ein eisiger Windstoß fuhr durch den Spalt zwischen dem weißen Holzrahmen und der Scheibe - brachte die alten, vergilbten Spitzenvorhänge zum tanzen. Unter dem beständigen Luftzug blähten sie sich auf, als wollten sie ihrem Ärger über das Unwetter, das draußen herrschte, kundtun.

Einzelne Tropfen rannen an der Scheibe entlang, schlossen sich zu einem größeren zusammen, wenn sie auf andere Wasserteilchen trafen und flossen gemeinsam weiter – zogen immer eine Spur aus kleinen Tropfen, die auf der Scheibe haften blieben, hinter sich her.

Langsam hob sie eine Hand und legte sie auf das Glas. Wie in Zeitlupe fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine dieser kleinen Wasserstraßen nach.

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn an das Fenster. Ihr Atem beschlug die Scheibe. Gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit einem Finger über den kühlen Untergrund und malte unregelmäßige, kleine Kreise. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und ihr Blick auf das beschlagene Glas fiel, bemerkte sie, dass sie die Worte 'Warum ich?' geschrieben hatte.

Diese Frage hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen schon so oft gestellt...

_Kagome:_

Ich war allein. Allein mit meinem Schmerz. Es gab niemanden mehr in meinem Leben. Meine Familie war tot und ich hatte auch sonst keine Verwandten mehr...

Früher hatte ich in einem Schrein am Rande der Stadt gelebt. Vor vier Monaten bin ich von dort weggezogen und wohne nun am anderen Ende Tokios, in einer kleinen, aber gemütlichen Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Vier Monate lang hatte ich in dieser Wohnung vor mich hin vegetiert... abgeschottet von der Welt. Ohne jeglichen Kontakt nach außen. Verschanzt in meiner eigenen Traumwelt. In dieser Zeit verfiel ich in einen tranceartigen Zustand, der mir den Schmerz über den Verlust meiner Familie erleichterte, weil so auch mein Inneres völlig leer war. So wie mein Kopf, meine Gedanken, einfach alles... meist lag ich nur auf meinem Bett und starrte vor mich hin. Wenigstens hatte ich so an nichts denken müssen. Ich konnte mich einfach zurückziehen und die Welt um mich herum vergessen. Als würde sie gar nicht existieren. Ohne Schmerz, ohne jegliche Empfindung. Völlig leer…

Es wurde Zeit, dass ich mein Leben wieder aufnahm. Ich hatte mich lange genug meinem Schmerz hingegeben. Jedoch pochte er allwährend in meiner Brust. Jeder Atemzug erinnerte mich an das klaffende Loch, welches der Verlust meiner Familie verursacht hatte – verbunden mit unendlicher Leere und tiefem Schmerz.

Mir wurde die Lebensversicherung meiner Mutter ausgezahlt, von der ich nun zu Anfang leben und mir die Wohnung finanzieren konnte. Lange würde das Geld aber auch nicht reichen. Schließlich musste ich nun für alles selbst aufkommen. Miete, Wasser, Strom. Dann kamen noch die Kosten fürs Essen, Freizeit und einer Menge anderer Dinge hinzu.

Ich hatte es in dem Schrein einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Alles hatte mich dort an meine Familie erinnert und mir ihren Verlust noch einmal deutlich vor Augen geführt... also hielt ich es für das Beste, auch die Schule zu wechseln. Ein erheblicher Nachteil war jedoch, dass ich sie so mitten im Jahr abgebrochen hatte.

Ich wollte einen völligen Neubeginn starten und versuchen die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Auch den Kontakt zu meinen alten Freunden hatte ich abgebrochen. Ein glatter Bruch... damit ich wirklich loslassen und ein neues Leben beginnen konnte.

Ich seufzte leise und beschloss erstmal duschen zu gehen. Bald musste ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule machen. Es würde mein erster Tag an der _Tanuki High_ sein.

Ich schlurfte ins Bad und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ein müdes Gesicht blickte mir entgegen. Ich war nicht wunderschön oder hatte gar ein elfengleiches Gesicht wie die Models aus den Modezeitschriften. Aber hässlich war ich auch nicht – durchschnittlich hübsch eben. Wie auch immer der Durchschnitt aussehen mochte… zumindest legte ich es nicht darauf an, immer die neuesten Modetrends besitzen zu müssen oder mit Tonnenweise Schminke im Gesicht durch die Gegend zu laufen. Ich mochte es eher dezent und unauffällig.

Resigniert seufzend fuhr ich mit meinem Zeigefinger über die schwarzen Ringe unter meinen Augen. Sie trieben mich oft in den Wahnsinn! Mal hatte ich überhaupt keine Augenringe und dann waren sie wieder so tief – man könnte meinen, ich hätte die ganze Nacht vor dem Computer gesessen und irgendwelche Rollenspiele gezockt.

Etwas skeptisch zupfte ich an einer meiner schwarzen Locken, die mir wie jeden Morgen wild und in alle nur erdenkbaren Richtungen, vom Kopf abstanden. „Wie ein Vogelnest", dachte ich verdrossen. Ich beugte mich etwas vor, um meine Haut etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können. Natürlich war sie genauso hell und weiß wie immer... was hatte ich auch erwartet? Die Bräunungscremes halfen doch sowieso nicht!  
Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich ein Mensch bin, würde ich mich glatt für einen Vampir halten.Manche Leute hatten mich sogar schon darauf angesprochen und gemeint, dass ich sie in gewisser Weise sogar an diese Blutsauger erinnern würde. In meiner Verzweiflung hatte ich schon alles Mögliche ausprobiert: Bräunungscremes, Stundenlanges in der Sonne liegen – wobei das einzige Resultat, dass ich immer davon hatte, ein Sonnenbrand war – und noch diverse andere Methoden und 'Zaubermittelchen', die in Zeitschriften angepriesen worden waren. Die interviewten Anwender waren natürlich immer restlos von der Wirksamkeit dieser Mittelchen begeistert. Alles nur Schwindel! Ich musste es ja schließlich wissen…

Von meiner Statur her war ich recht zierlich und klein. Etwas missmutig schob ich die Unterlippe vor, da ich mich jedes Mal über meine Körpergröße ärgerte, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich nicht mehr all zu viel wachsen würde. Seufzend griff ich nach meiner Zahnbürste und der Zahnpasta.

Das einzige an mir, mit dem ich wirklich zufrieden war, waren meine Augen. Braun und unergründlich.

Als ich mit Zähne putzen fertig war, zog ich mich aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser lockerte meine verkrampften Muskeln und ich entspannte mich allmählich.

Mit den Gedanken schweifte ich von einem Thema zum nächsten, verweilte nie all zu lange bei einem Bestimmten. Nur ein Gedanke kehrte immer wieder: Eine radikale Lebensumstellung... ein völliger Neubeginn... aber allein... ich seufzte traurig. Dann wich die Traurigkeit einer entschlossenen Miene. Ich war stark! Ich würde das schaffen! Trotz dessen, dass ich nun auf mich allein gestellt war!

Fünf Minuten später machte ich das Wasser aus, trocknete mich ab und schlang mir ein Handtuch um. Schnell föhnte ich mir noch die Haare, ehe ich in meinem Zimmer verschwand.

Prüfend schweifte mein Blick über die Klamotten in meinem Kleiderschrank. Letztendlich entschied ich mich für eine blaue, verwaschene Jeans und einen dunkelblauen Rollkragenpullover. Es war ziemlich kalt draußen. Ich fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, nachher raus gehen zu müssen. Aber ich konnte ja wohl schlecht die Schule schwänzen, schließlich war heute mein erster Tag.

Meine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ich ein leises Kratzen hörte. Abrupt ruckte mein Kopf zum Fenster. Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft wieder aus. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie überhaupt angehalten hatte.

Es war nur meine Katze, die von ihrem nächtlichen Streifzug zurück war. Ich trat zum Fenster und öffnete es. Schnurrend sprang sie vom Fenstersims und strich mir um die Beine. Ich lächelte. „Du hast bestimmt Hunger, nicht wahr Minusch?" Sie blickte aus klugen Augen zu mir auf und maunzte leise. Ich bückte mich und nahm sie auf den Arm. So gingen wir zusammen in die Küche.

Keine zwei Minuten später saß Minusch über ihrem Napf und verschlang leise schmatzend ihr Frühstück. Ich saß neben ihr auf dem Boden und strich gedankenverloren über ihr schneeweißes Fell. Ich war froh, dass ich sie hatte. Andernfalls würde ich ganz allein in dieser Wohnung leben. Durch eine Kurzschlusshandlung hatte ich sie gekauft, als ich an einer Tierhandlung vorbei gekommen war.

Ich hasste es allein zu sein, aber nun war es leider unvermeidlich. Meine Familie war tot... es ging alles so schnell... wenigstens hatten sie nicht so leiden müssen, als... Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder daran denken.

Nun musste ich mein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen, dabei bin ich gerade mal 17.

Sehnsüchtig wartete ich auf meinen 20. Geburtstag, an dem es endlich legal war, dass ich allein lebte. (_in Japan ist man erst ab 20 volljährig_) Bisher waren die Behörden noch nicht auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Aber dies war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Der schmierige Typ, vom dem ich meinen gefälschten Ausweis hatte, verlangte jeden Monat eine Geldprämie die jeden darauf folgenden immer höher wurde. Ich sollte ihm Schweigegeld zahlen, damit er mich nicht an die Behörden verpfiff. Ich könnte ihn zwar bei der Polizei anschwärzen, dass er illegaler Weise gefälschte Ausweise herstellte, aber so würde ich mir nur ins eigene Fleisch schneiden und vermutlich ins Kinderheim oder zu einer Pflegefamilie kommen. Das war wirklich das letzte was ich wollte. Und sollte er mich doch verpfeifen, so hatte er leider die nötigen Beziehungen um sein illegales Geschäft weiter betreiben zu können. Tja. Auch Polizisten sind nur Menschen. Ich schnaubte abfällig. Von wegen dein Freund und Helfer. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele mein „spezieller Freund" schon mit Geld, aufgrund der Geheimhaltung seines Geschäfts, bestochen hatte.

Minusch riss mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken, als sie sich in meinem Schoß zusammenrollte und leise schnurrte. Entspannt lehnte ich mich an die Küchenzeile. Ein paar Minuten hatte ich noch, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule machen musste. Aber die Zeit verging schneller als es mir lieb war.

Seufzend versuchte ich Minusch von meinem Schoß zu schieben. Diese öffnete ein Auge und linste zu mir hoch. „Ich muss leider gehen." Leichtfüßig sprang sie zu Boden, als ich mich erhob. Einmal streichelte ich noch über ihren Kopf, ehe ich im Gang verschwand. Ich schlüpfte in den schwarz-weiß karierten, abgesteppten Stoffmantel, der mir bis über die Knie ging und zog meine gut gefütterten Winterstiefel an. Dann noch schnell den roten Schal umgeschlungen, der das letzte Geschenk meiner Mutter gewesen war, die Tasche mit meinem Schulzeug gepackt und los ging's.

Ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu, schloss sie ab und lief die Treppe, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinunter. Als ich die Haustür öffnete und auf die Straße trat schlug mir ein eiskalter Windstoß entgegen. Fröstelnd schlug ich den Kragen meines Mantels hoch und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Kleine, weiße Flocken tanzten vom Himmel – umhüllten die Welt wie ein wild umherwirbelnder weißer Nebel.

Bald kam die Schule in Sicht. Die Schüler tummelten sich bereits in kleinen Gruppen vor dem Eingang und unterhielten sich angeregt über die verschiedensten Themen. Hier und da hörte man herzhaftes Lachen, aber auch wütendes Geschrei und das Gekreisch einer Gruppe von Mädchen, die einem Jungen nachstarrten, der ihnen verschmitzt zugezwinkert hatte. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich würde diese Sorte von Mädchen wohl nie verstehen. Lieber blieb ich die graue Maus auf die niemand achtete.

Aufgeregt betrat ich das Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle prangte der Name der Schule in großen schwarzen Lettern an der Wand: _Tanuki High._

Nervös fragte ich ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren, das gerade an mir vorbei eilte, nach dem Weg zum Sekretariat. Sie blieb stehen und lächelte freundlich. 

„Dann musst du wohl die Neue sein.", stellte sie fest.  
Vorsichtig erwiderte ich ihr Lächeln. „Ja."  
„Na dann komm." Sie nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich weiter, durch die endlos verzweigten Gänge der Schule. Einige Male bogen wir nach rechts oder links ab, bis wir an einer grün lackierten Holztür stehen blieben, neben der ein silbernes Messingschild mit der Aufschrift „Sekretariat" an der Wand angebracht war.  
„Da wären wir.", flötete sie gut gelaunt.  
„Danke.", erwiderte ich schüchtern. Ich war schon immer ein eher zurückhaltender Mensch gewesen.  
„Keine Ursache. Ach ja, meine Name ist übrigens Jackie. Jackie Tokogawa." Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin.  
Nach einem leichten Zögern ergriff ich sie. „Ich bin Kagome Higurashi."  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Kagome." Sie lächelte. „Jetzt muss ich aber los. Wir sehen uns dann zur Mittagspause in der Cafeteria." Und schon war sie verschwunden.  
„Ja, bis dann." Noch etwas überrumpelt über ihre freundliche nette Art, wandte ich mich wieder der grünen Tür zu.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und legte meine zitternde Hand auf die Klinke.

Eine kleine, rundliche Frau stand hinter dem Pult und lächelte freundlich, als ich eintrat. Auf ihrer Nase saß eine Brille mit großen, runden Gläsern, wodurch sie mich irgendwie an einen Bernhardiner erinnerte, der mit großen treuherzigen Augen zu mir aufsah. Zumindest vergrößerte die Brille ihre Augen um einiges... ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Was mir jedoch nicht ganz gelingen wollte, da meine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.

Auf ihrem Kopf wucherte eine rote Lockenpracht. Alles in allem wirkte sie zwar etwas schrullig, aber sehr sympathisch. Wie es schien, waren hier alle recht freundlich. Zumindest bis jetzt. Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Bist du Kagome Higurashi?"

Himmel! Wieso kannten die mich denn alle? Auch wenn sie dies nur als „die Neue" taten. Doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Auf meiner alten Schule waren wir gut über 1400 Schüler gewesen, hier waren es gerade mal zweihundert. Kein Wunder, sie lag ja auch am äußersten Rand Tokios. Also war es nur logisch, dass es sich schnell herumsprach, dass eine neue Schülerin auf die Schule kam. Schließlich kannte hier jeder jeden.

„Ja. Ich bin Kagome.", antwortete ich freundlich.

„Gut. Ich hab hier auch schon deinen Stundenplan und eine Karte der Schule, damit du dich besser zurechtfindest." Sie reichte mir beides. „Auch wenn diese Schule sehr klein ist, so kann man sich doch schnell verlaufen, weil sie so viele verzweigte Gänge hat." Sie kicherte kurz.

„Vielen Dank. Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg zum Unterricht." Und schon war ich wieder verschwunden. Draußen vor der Tür warf ich einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte der Schule und prägte sie mir genau ein. Dann sah ich auf den Stundenplan. In meinen ersten beiden Stunden hatte ich Englisch. Ich stopfte den Stundenplan und die Karte in meine Schultasche und machte mich mit beschwingtem Schritt auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. 

_ Fang jetzt an zu leben und zähle jeden Augenblick als ein Leben für sich._  
_Seneca_


	3. Kapitel 2: Seltsame Begegnung

Kapitel 2: Seltsame Begegnung

**Kapitel 2: Seltsame Begegnung**

_Kagome:_

Einer der größten Unterschiede zwischen der Tanuki High und meiner alten Schule war, dass man sich hier eher an der Art der amerikanischen Schulen orientiert hatte. Das hieß, dass jedem Lehrer ein eigenes Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung stand und die Schüler entsprechend ihrer Stunden wandern mussten. So hatte ich keine feste Klasse, sondern immer Unterricht mit anderen Schülern. Aber bei gerade mal 350 Schülern dürfte es wohl nicht lange dauern, bis mich jeder kannte. Ich seufzte. So viel dazu, dass ich untertauchen und unauffällig sein wollte...

Am Klassenzimmer angekommen trat ich mit heftig klopfendem Herzen ein. Sofort erstarb das Gemurmel und alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich. Die meisten betrachteten mich mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Schüchtern ging ich bis zur letzten Reihe, in der noch die einzigen zwei Tische frei waren. So konnte ich wenigstens allein sitzen. Seit dem Tod meiner Familie, war ich ein sehr vorsichtiger Mensch und eher zurückhaltend im Umgang mit anderen Leuten…

Noch immer hafteten die Blicke einiger Schüler auf mir. Diese drehten sich jedoch abrupt um, als sich der Lehrer räusperte, der gerade eingetreten war. Augenblicklich wurde es still und auch das letzte Gemurmel erstarb. Prüfend ließ der Lehrer seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen, bis er schließlich an mir hängen blieb. Ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl dabei… schluck…  
„Ich bin Herr Nakuro. Sie müssen wohl Kagome Higurashi sein."  
Ich nickte.  
„Würden sie bitte vorkommen und sich der Klasse vorstellen?"  
Meine ungute Vorahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Ich schluckte und wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht. Nun machte ich meinem „Vampirruf" wieder alle Ehre.  
Mit zitternden Knien stand ich auf und ging nach vorne. Es kam mir vor wie der Gang zu meiner eigenen Hinrichtung. Die neugierigen Blicke der anderen folgten mir.  
Dann drehte ich mich um und ließ meinen Blick einmal nervös über die Klasse schweifen. Es waren nicht mehr als zwölf, mit mir dreizehn Schüler. Sie saßen verteilt in zwei Reihen die jeweils 7 Tische auf jeder Seite zählte.  
Ich schluckte erneut und zwang mich zur Ruhe. Nervös spielten meine Hände mit einem Knopf an meinem Mantel. „Also, ich heiße Kagome Higurashi, bin 18...", was ja eigentlich nicht stimmte, aber blicken wir einfach mal darüber hinweg. „... und wohne allein in einer Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung nicht weit entfernt von der Schule. Ich habe eine Katze und lese sehr gern...", erzählte ich mit piepsiger Stimme. Na bravo! Toller Anfang, Kagome!  
Als ich nichts weiter sagte, erlöste mich der Lehrer und klatschte euphorisch in die Hände. „Danke Miss Higurashi, sie können sich wieder setzten. Und nun lasst uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

Gerade als ich mich wieder hingesetzt und meinen Mantel und den Schal ausgezogen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Herein trat ein gut gebauter Junge, ich schätzte in auf ungefähr neunzehn, mit langem silbernem Haar.  
Herr Nakuro kräuselte leicht verärgert die Stirn. „Beehren Sie uns auch mal mit ihrer Anwesenheit, Herr Takahashi?!"  
Er murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und ging dann in die hinterste Reihe. Kurz sah er verwirrt zu mir rüber, ehe er sich an den Tisch links von mir setzte. Ich schloss daraus, dass er normalerweise dort saß, wo ich mich breit gemacht hatte. Die imaginäre Anzeige in meinem Kopf sprang auf 14 Schüler.

Verstohlen betrachtete ich ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Sein langes silberweißes Haar, das ihm in Kaskaden über die Schulter fiel, bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Pullover, den er trug. Seine Augen hatten einen ungewöhnlich, topazfarbenen Ton. (nicht das Müsli sondern der Stein Topaz ) Der einzige Begriff der mir dazu einfiel war einfach: schön.

„Miss Higurashi!", erklang die strenge Stimme von Herrn Nakuro und holte mich somit aus meinem Tagtraum. Ich wurde rot und fühlte mich ertappt. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick nach vorn und folgte „interessiert" dem weiteren Unterrichtsgeschehen. Ich bemerkte, dass auch einige der anderen Mädchen sich nun wieder umdrehten. Anscheinend hatte dieser Typ eine sehr anziehende Wirkung auf das weibliche Geschlecht, oder er war einfach recht beliebt…

Kurz huschte mein Blick noch einmal in seine Richtung. Erschrocken hielt ich für einen Moment die Luft an. Er musterte mich mit dunklen Augen, er wirkte sehr zornig.  
Verunsichert wandte ich schnell wieder den Blick ab.

_Kagome's Sicht Ende  
_  
_Sesshoumaru:_

Mist! Ich komme schon wieder zu spät! Ich rannte durch die Gänge, um vielleicht doch noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. Dann hatte ich endlich das Klassenzimmer erreicht. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe ich die Klinke herunterdrückte und eintrat. Und wie jeden Morgen begrüßte Herr Nakuro mich mit denselben Worten: „Beehren Sie uns auch mal mit ihrer Anwesenheit, Herr Takahashi?!" Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das war schon fast zu einem allmorgendlichen Ritual geworden...

Noch schnell eine Entschuldigung murmelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Platz. Doch da saß schon jemand. Verwirrt ging ich stattdessen zu dem Tisch, neben meinem eigentlichen Domizil.

Dann traf mich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ihr atemberaubender Duft. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken und setzte mich schweigend hin. Mein Blick war starr nach vorn zur Tafel gerichtet. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Sie roch so anders. Ich bemerkte wie es in mir zu brodeln begann. Meine wahre Gestalt drohte an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Nein! Ich wehrte mich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Nicht hier!! Ich durfte mich nicht hier verwandeln!! Meine Kiefernmuskeln zuckten als ich die Zähne so fest wie möglich zusammenbiss. Was machte sie mit mir? Wut machte sich in mir breit. Das war mir noch nie passiert! Kurz blickte ich zu ihr hinüber. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab. Anscheinend hatte sie mich beobachtet. Mein zorniger Blick schien sie verunsichert zu haben, da sie sich nun versteifte und die Stuhllehne mit ihren Händen umklammerte. Sie war wirklich ein seltsames Mädchen...

Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf die Wirkung machen, die ihr Geruch auf mich hatte. Normalerweise roch ein Mensch nie so intensiv und hatte einen so ungewöhnlichen Geruch... jedoch musste ich zugeben, dass ich ihn mochte. Auch ihre Aura war irgendwie anders, als die der übrigen Schüler im Klassenzimmer. Ich beschloss, später mehr über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit nun endlich auf den Unterricht. Es war wirklich sehr ermüdend immer wieder denselben Stoff durchnehmen zu müssen. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein gelangweiltes Gähnen.

_Sesshoumaru's Sicht Ende  
_  
_Kagome:_

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als endlich die Schulglocke ertönte und somit das Ende der Stunde einläutete. Schnell schmiss ich meine Sachen in meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

Ich reihte mich in die lange Schlange vor der Essensausgabe ein und wartete.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich erschrak und wirbelte herum.  
Jackie lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe."  
„Schon gut." Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Wir holten uns etwas zu Essen und setzten uns gemeinsam an einen Tisch.

„Und? Wie waren deine ersten zwei Stunden?"  
„Interessant.", antwortete ich kurz angebunden.  
„Was bedeutet das konkret?" Neugierig betrachtete sie mich.

Ich zögerte einen Moment, bis ich mich doch dazu entschied, ihr von dem seltsamen Typ zu erzählen.

„Er wirkte zornig?" Jackie runzelte die Stirn. Dann hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf. „Lass dich davon nicht verunsichern, Kagome. Sesshoumaru ist... ja... wie soll ich sagen..."  
„Seltsam?", versuchte ich ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
„Nein. Geheimnisvoll trifft es eher. Somit hast du auch schon einen der begehrtesten Schüler der Tanuki High kennen gelernt."  
„Aha." Ich klang wenig überzeugt.  
„Doch wirklich! Viele Mädchen stellen ihm nach, nur hat er noch nie wirkliches Interesse an ihren Annäherungsversuchen gezeigt. Das geht nun schon seit ungefähr zwei Jahren so." Sie seufzte.  
„Zwei Jahre?" Also war er zwei Stufen über mir und musste somit neunzehn sein, da ich siebzehn bin. Dann hatte ich sein Alter vorhin wohl gut geschätzt. Aber wieso hatte er dann mehrere Kurse mit mir zusammen? Vielleicht war er ja sitzen geblieben? Ich beschloss es erst mal darauf beruhen zu lassen, schließlich ging mich das nichts an.

Jackie hielt im löffeln ihrer Suppe inne und tippte sich mit dem Löffel nachdenklich ans Kinn. „Er und seine Freunde sind sehr zurückhaltend und ziehen es vor unter sich zu bleiben." Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Halle. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Kagome, dreh dich mal um."  
Verwirrt tat ich, was sie gesagt hatte und traf mit meinen Blick direkt auf den von Sesshoumaru. Er saß ein wenig von uns entfernt und beobachtete mich. Seine Miene war unergründlich.  
Es war mir unangenehm. Rasch drehte ich mich wieder um und sah Jackie an. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte ich sie nervös.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „So weit ich weiß, hat er das bis jetzt noch nie gemacht. Normalerweise ignoriert er die anderen Schüler um sich herum, bis auf seine Freunde natürlich."  
„Aha. Und wie heißen die?" Versuchte ich das Gespräch auf ein etwas angenehmeres Thema zu lenken.  
„Chase Culver, Mei Ling Chuchang und Tony Crowe."  
„Oh." Meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Das sind aber keine Japaner oder?"  
Jackie lächelte. „Nein. Ein wirklich bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen wenn du mich fragst.  
Aber lassen wir das Thema. Ich will mehr über dich erfahren. Wo kommst du her? Wie alt bist du? Hast du Haustiere?"

Ich lächelte, da sie mir so viele Fragen auf einmal gestellt hatte. Ich mochte Jackie. Sie war sehr sympathisch und wusste wie man jemanden auf andere Gedanken brachte. Somit erzählte ich ihr ein wenig von mir, ließ aber aus, dass ich vor kurzem meine Familie verloren hatte.  
So erfuhr ich auch über sie, dass sie mit ihrer kleinen Schwester und ihrer Mutter nicht weit von mir entfernt wohnte. Es mussten nur drei oder vier Blocks weiter sein.  
Ich war froh, bereits an meinem ersten Tag eine Freundin gefunden zu haben.

Jackie und ich machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zu unserer nächsten Stunde, da wir nun zusammen im gleichen Raum Geschichte hatten. Zu meiner Erleichterung war Sesshoumaru nicht da. Er machte mich irgendwie nervös, seine Aura – nein – seine ganze Ausstrahlung war völlig fremdartig und wirkte eine gewisse Faszination auf mich aus. Ich konnte es nicht erklären...

Fröhlich plauderte ich mit Jackie noch eine Weile bis die Lehrerin kam. Obwohl ich mitten im Jahr die Schule gewechselt hatte, hatte ich keine Probleme Schritt zu halten. Der Stoff den wir in Geschichte nun durchnahmen, das Feudale Japan, hatte ich bereits letztes Jahr gehabt. In Englisch würde ich vermutlich auch keine Probleme haben, da ich eine Begabung für Sprachen hatte. Nach Stundenplan hatten wir nach Geschichte Mathe. Zu meinem Verdruss hatte ich auch diesen Kurs zusammen mit Sesshoumaru…

Als er eintrat senkte ich meinen Blick „interessiert" auf das Mathebuch und blätterte darin herum. Ich spannte mich unwillkürlich an, als er sich genau neben mich setzte. Mein Herz begann heftig zu klopfen. Was machte er nur mit mir? Dann sah er mich unverwandt an. Nervös umklammerte ich das Buch und hob meinen Blick.

_Kein Genuss ist vorübergehend. Denn der Eindruck, den er zurücklässt ist bleibend._  
_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

_Um noch mal auf die „topazfarbenen Augen" von Sesshoumaru zurück zu kommen: Ein Topaz ist ein Stein von meist tieforangener Farbe. Er gehört zu einem Meiner Lieblingsedelsteine oder auch Bergkristalle - keine Ahnung zu was er denn nun eigentlich gehört – und ich dachte mir, dass ich ihn einfach mal her nehme um die Farbe von Sess' Augen zu beschreiben, anstatt immer nur golden oder bersteinfarben zu verwenden. .  
_  
_Wie hat euch das zweite Kapitel gefallen? Ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung und freue mich auf eure Kommis!  
_  
_man liest sich_  
_lg Chandani_


End file.
